The Needle and the Damage Done
by BlueHarlequin
Summary: What happened the night Reid missed the plane in New Orleans? Reid x Ethan x Reid (censored version)


The Needle and the Damage Done

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men, references to drug and alcohol abuse, hurt/comfort, pwp

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

A/N+: happens during episode 2.18 "Jones"

Reid x Ethan

Summary: What happened the night Reid missed the plane in New Orleans?

* * *

Once Ethan finished his set for the night he invited Reid over to his apartment. After they both toed off their shoes at the door, the musician gestured around the room, "Well this is it. You are welcome stay if you want."

The agent followed him into kitchen and set his bag down, "Bathroom?" The other man motioned towards a door down the hall as he pulled out a bottle from the cabinet.

When Reid came out he stopped short as he saw Ethan. His friend was sitting at the table where he had dropped his messenger bag sipping from a glass and holding Reid's 'kit' in his hands. The other man smiled lazily at him as he held up one of the syringes. "So this is it, huh?"

"Yeah," the young man muttered. Ethan's lasseiz-faire attitude towards the items caught him off guard and he forgot to be mad at the man for going through his things.

Ethan pulled out a bottle and held it up. He whistled under his breath, "Hospital heroine. I gotta say Spencer, you always went for the trump." Ethan placed the items on the table and motioned for the profiler to stand next to him. Standing up, he looped his arms around Reid's waist. "I know something else that will help you forget for a little while" Ethan whispered into his ear. "But if you're not interested then you're welcome to shoot up in my bathroom."

Reid pulled back in astonishment, but the other man held him tight. "Ethan!"

"What? I was just bein' a good friend. It don't matter to me what you do. Hell, you could do both if you wanted and I wouldn't stop you." Ethan regretted his words as soon as he said them. Spencer's mind stopped working for a second. That offer was too tempting and he could tell Ethan saw the thought cross his face as the other man looked at him in disbelief. He didn't get a chance to contemplate it any longer as the musician grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him into his bedroom. "Oh no you don't," he muttered as he threw the genius on the bed. Reid was briefly grateful that the other man knew him well enough to not entertain his fantasy.

Ethan pulled off the younger man's sweater vest and began working on the buttons of his dress shirt. Reid could smell the liquor on the man's breath and pulled his head down to taste his mouth. Their tongues battled, trying to out do each other in the amount of moans they could elicit. The musician pulled back as they both struggled to get their shirt cuffs undone. Spencer sat up on the bed and reached for Ethan's belt, the other man was still trying to get his shirt off.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

Reid collapsed onto the bed next to him. They lie there panting for a few minutes before the older man leaned over him and planted a swift kiss on his lips. Reid looked at him in askance but Ethan just replied, "I'm feeling nostalgic, just ignore it."

After letting out an unintelligible noise in response, Reid climbed out of bed and disappeared down the hallway before making his way over to the bathroom. Coming back with a few damp towels he tossed one to Ethan and they cleaned themselves up before settling back into the bed. The young agent had also retrieved his mobile and he briefly glanced at the screen before flipping it closed again. He placed it on the dresser then turned out the light as his bedpartner pulled up the sheets.

* * *

Reid woke up to the sensation of someone drawing lazy patterns over his chest. "Hmm?"

"Good morning." Ethan whispered in his ear. "Ready for your morning fix?"

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

The musician flopped down onto the bed. Moments later, Spencer sighed as the blankness faded and lethargy slowly seeped into him. The euphoria was over far too quickly.

A gentle chuckle came from the man next to him. He realised that Ethan had been watching his face the entire time. Reid turned to look at him inquisitively, "What?"

The musician hummed a few bars before singing softly out of order, "_I love you baby can I have some more ... Gone, gone, the damage done._"

Spencer's breath hitched as he recognised the song. He was silent for a few moments in contemplation before he softly spoke the man's name, "Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You really shouldn't. Not unless you are going to spend every morning, noon and night here doing that with me instead of doing that to yourself."

Reid snorted, "It would only be trading one addiction for another." He paused and turned over to slide his hands up his friend's bare chest. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out." Reid didn't know if he was trying to reassure Ethan or himself.

"You always do Spencer." Ethan rolled out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom. "I'm going to go start the shower if you want to join me." He noisily turned on the water and let it run for a moment. The musician ducked under the spray letting it wash away their recent activities. Listening closely, he wasn't surprised when he heard the door to his apartment shut a few minutes later.

* * *

Fin

Reviews are much appreciated


End file.
